Obsesión no es amor
by Teru K
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces nos preguntamos si es amor u obsesión?... Ellos sientes amor, pero ¿qué pasa con este viejo amigo de Teru? Simplemente, la obsesión no debe confundirse con amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno... Es el primer fic que subo xD Y como que no soy muy buena que digamos, pero se hace lo posible, ya fue... ü.u Particularmente me gusta mucho el manga, así que... quise probar (=D Traté de ser lo más fiel posible a la historia original y el estilo del mangaka, sino no me agrada mucho =o Eso de escribir una idealización no es muy mi estilo ºwº así que no esperen un romance empalagoso ni nada... D: **_

_**Aclaro que la historia se basa en el tiempo que Teru aún no sabía que Kurosaki era DAISY. Lo digo por si las moscas Yyy... algo que veo que siempre ponen y por si acaso yo también, no vaya a ser que tenga problemas después o algo (?) "Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que al señor..." ...bueno, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero lo importante es que no me pertenece y punto Dx!**_

_**Ahora sí, les dejo con la historia... (u.u)/ Espero que sea de su agrado o.o**_

Kurosaki fumaba apoyado en el balcón de su departamento, pensando en que probablemente no vería a Teru durante un tiempo ya que hacía un par de días se había ido de campamento con sus amigas y Riko. A pesar de haberle dado mil y una indicaciones a su compañera, se sentía algo intranquilo por aquella que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos. Claro que tenía una buena razón; en ese presiso momento los separaba más de cien kilómetros de distancia.

¿Y si tenía algún problema? ¿Ysi a la estúpida de Riko se le olvidaba alguna de las órdenes que le dio o la perdía de vista? ¿Y si alguien intentaba hacerle algo?... Su imaginación volaba pensando de mal en peor. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación gracias a las arrugas que se le marcaban en la frente y el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta de que había fumado un paquete entero de cigarrillos en menos de quince minutos y de sus pensamientos negativos constantes, decidió calmarse y no volverse paranóico. No estaba sola, sino que Riko se mantenía cerca suyo y quizás hasta esté más a salvo que con él... Tiró el último cigarrillo con indignación junto con el paquete vacío y entró. Luego se sentó en el sillón, donde recordó la vez cuando Teru lo alejó del dolor de aquella noche, donde no pudo esconder su debilidad frente a ella...

De repente, unos pasos provenientes del pasillo lo despertaron de sus pensamientos lejanos. No parecía dirigirse hacia su puerta. Tomando en cuenta que los últimos departamentos del pasillo eran el suyo y el de... ¡Teru! Rápidamente se alarmó y se dirigió a la entrada, entreabriendo la puerta para ver quién era. Tenía aspecto joven, de unos veinte años, alto, de cabello castaño y pintas extrañas... "¿Quién es ese?", se preguntaba inquieto mientras veía cómo tocaba nuevamente el timbre del departamento de su querida Teru. Finalmente, luego de una breve duda, decidió salir y dirigirse hacia él.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-Sí... ¿No vive una chica de unos diesiseis años aquí?

-Pero ¿a quién buscas?

-Kurebayashi Teru.

-"La conoce..." La mocosa no está. Me pidió que avisara a todo aquel que pudiese venir y, si era necesario, recoger cualquier mensaje.

-Ah... No importa, déjalo -dijo decepcionado para luego comenzar a retirarse; Kurosaki no deseaba dejarlo así nomás.

-Oye. ¿Puedo preguntarte quién eres? Para avisarle a ella cuando vuelva.

-Uhm... Bueno, soy Sou. Estoy seguro que con eso me recordará -sonrió-. Adiós.

"¿Sou?", pensó él desconfiado. Había algo en ese tipo que no le dejaba una buena impresión... Finalmente decidió no decirle nada a Teru sobre él.

A los dos días, los cuales Kurosaki pasó en plena tortura, volvió la esperada muchacha. No quiso visitarla tan pronto, por lo que le dejó un tiempo a que se reinstale nuevamente y pueda relajarse luego del viaje. A las horas fue por fin luego de que el tiempo pasara demasiado lento para él.

-Kurosaki, creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

-No es tan fácil hacerlo cuando puedo escuchar todo el escándalo repentino de tu llegada. Creí que eras más discreta -dijo, tomándola de la cabeza y entrando sin permiso.

-Vuélvete calvo, Kurosaki.

-¿Qué tal la has pasado allí? -ignoró su comentario, sentándose en el sillón cómodamente.

-¡Bien! Me acordé de ti cuando Riko nos mostró unos cocos que recolectó de sus vacaciones en la isla.

-Bonita forma de recordar a quien te enseñó el arte de acampar... -se quejó por lo bajo; presisamente, le había dado unas clases antes de su marcha.

-Pero no tanto por su calvicie sino en que estaban pasadas, igual que tu mente repleta de perversión -agregó señalándolo; él se quedó quieto y en silencio durante unos segundos y repentinamente le tomó la cara, aplástándosela con la mano y un atemorizante gesto diabólico.

-Acabas de regresar de divertirte mientras yo me aburrí como ostra aquí y ni siquiera le muestras respeto a tus mayores, mocosa...

-Y tú no respetas mi privacidad. Me he dado cuenta de que has entrado a mi departamento.

-¿Eh? -recobrando la compostura.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Pasó algo?

-...

Él no respondió, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, actitud que a Teru le pareció raro.

-¿Está bien todo?

-Sí... Ve a hacerme el almuerzo. Me has dejado muriéndome de hambre mientras tú la pasabas bien.

-¿Acaso soy tu ama de llaves en mi propio departamento?

-Siempre lo has sido, ¿no te lo he dicho? Oh, lo siento tanto.

-Espero que tu calvicie no tenga solución, maldito Kurosaki...

Dicho ésto, se retira a la cocina manteniendo su preocupación interior por él. Mientras, el susodicho continuaba sentado, recordando la visita de aquel muchacho llamado Sou. "¿Acaso habrá entrado sin darme cuenta?". Enseguida regresa la joven con su típica cara sonriente.

-Hoy haré curry; aprovecharé el condimiento que me dio Haruka. Ella dice que...

-Vendrás a mi casa por unos días -interrumpiéndola.

-¿Eh? -exclamó algo sorprendida.

-Riko me ha dicho antes que hará algunos cambios, así que necesita la casa libre.

-Uhm... Qué extraño, a mí no me ha hablado sobre ello...

-Se le ocurrió a último momento, es normal en ella. "Luego la forzaré a que esos cambios se hagan, no importa la tontería que deba inventar...".

-Está bien... Ah, ¿ha venido alguna persona o animal o algo?

-¿Esperabas a alguien? -preguntó punzante.

-No, pero... quizás habría tenido visitas. ¡Recuerda que soy Kurebayashi Teru! -exclamó, haciendo su típica pose triunfal.

-Eres una simple idiota con nombre ambigüo.

-Y tú un engañador que me invita a su casa para intentar corromperme.

-Preferiría corromper a un perro, al menos es más agradable que tú.

Luego de ese comentario, reinó un silencio glacial. Kurosaki encendió un cigarrillo, pero Teru se lo quitó.

-Dentro de mi departamento no quiero que fumes -advirtió molesta.

-Qué raro, yo veo humo y no he comenzado a fumar... ¿ya has quemado tu cerebro en tan poco tiempo? -se burló, moviéndole la cabeza con un dedo; aún así, él pudo percibir su rostro tenso.

- ... Hablando en serio, ¿ha venido o no alguien? -volvió a insistir, esta vez con más seriedad.

-... No -mintió, disciumulando su preocupación.

-Ok...

A pesar de haber aceptado su "no", interiormente no le creía; simplemente porque lo conocía y captaba que algo lo mantenía intranquilo.

Con el paso de los minutos cenaron y Teru cumplió con su palabra de ir a la casa de Kurosaki, donde él creía que todo permanecería bajo control... ¿Estará en lo cierto?

_**Esta es la primera parte. Como ya la tengo terminada, intentaré subir todo hoy ºwº Sí, estoy al pepe, así que aprovecho...xD**_

_**Gracias por leer :B y espero algún comentario... si quieren pueden ser ofensivos, no hay problema =D Paz y amor es fundamental (?) ºOº En fin... Ojalá sea de su agrado (otra vez con lo mismo, no sé decirlo de otra manera ) (=D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_El segundo "capítulo". Ni le pongo nombres, re vaga xD Esa es la verdadera escencia de un mangaka (?) lástima que no lo soy... ºwº_**

**_Ni me acuerdo qué pasaba acá. Tampoco tengo ganas de leerlo de nuevo como para hacer un comentario... Qué sé yo... lean ustedes y me cuentan =D_**

**_Basta de palabrerío barato e.e ¡Lean! ò.ó  
_**

Al otro día, Kurosaki no acompañó a Teru a la escuela, poniendo la excusa de que debía trabajar en algo mucho más importante que llevarla como si fuese "una niña malcriada". Pero la verdad era que quería revisar su departamento para saber qué clase de persona había entrado y si había dejado algo que diera una pista sobre el hecho. Por supuesto que antes de hacer que vaya sola llamó a Kiyoshi para que la acompañara y así estar un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando entró a la casa llamó inmediatamente a Riko avisándole que debía hacer algún cambio en el departamento, el que fuere, con tal de que Teru se convenza de eso. Al principio se negó, pero al contarle de aquel joven y la posible intromición en su departamento tuvo que aceptar para así poder asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo.

En cuanto cortó, comenzó a revisar cuarto por cuarto sin hallar nada en particular. "¿Cómo se pudo haber dado cuenta de que alguien entró?". Al sentarse en el sillón encendió un cigarrillo, continuando con sus pensamientos inacabables.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Teru hablaba con Haruka cerca de los casilleros. Por esa zona se separaron para que ella fuese a dejar unos libros al suyo, pero al abrirlo vio una nota entre sus pertenencias. "¡Hola, Kurebayashi! ¡Tanto tiempo! Soy Erizawa Sou. ¿Estaría bien vernos a la salida de la escuela? Te pasaré a buscar, así que espérame en la puerta. ¡Nos vemos!", era lo que decía la misma.

-¡Erizawa! Hacía mucho que no sabía de él... -se sorprendió.

Pasó el día y a la salida Teru se quedó esperando al joven con quien se vería. Esperó sólo cinco minutos y llegó finalmente.

-¡Hey! ¡Me pone muy contento verte! -saludó él.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, Erizawa?

-Estoy fenomenal, ¿y tú? Vaya que has crecido... Antes no eras más que una niña y mira ahora, ¡eres toda una mujer!

-Oh... ¿de verdad? ¿Soy atractiva? -alardeó ella en plan broma.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero... -se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, observando la zona del torso; Teru se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir con sólo mirarlo.

-No digas nada, ya entendí -alcanzó a decir indignada.

-Jaja... Aún así eres muy bonita, Teru. Tú no necesitas de eso para serlo -le sonrió.

-Gracias. Tú sí que eres dulce, ¡no como otros! -exclamó emocionada, obviamente refiriéndose a Kurosaki.

-¿Otros?

-Nada, no importa. ¿Y qué haremos, eh? ¿Me llevarás al parque?

-Mm... No, vayamos a comer algo mejor. ¿No tienes hambre?

-Sí, un poco... -demostró una expresión de haber recordado algo-. Espera, debería avisar que me voy contigo...

-No te preocupes, probablemente sepa que estás conmigo. La otra vez conocí a tu vecino y le dije que te avise que había ido.

-¿De verdad? -se extrañó Teru.

-Sí, de verdad. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

-No...

-Qué extraño... Bueno. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Así se dirigieron hacia el bar, aunque Teru pensaba el por qué de no haberle dicho sobre su visita... De todas formas no quiso arruinar la reunión por eso, así que intentó olvidarlo y divertirse.

Al terminar, él la acompañó al departamento. Teru llamó a la puerta y abrió Kurosaki bruscamente, que parecía estar a punto de salir completamente apresurado y exasperado, pero se quedó en shock al verlos a ambos allí.

-T-tú... -logró decir él con su expresión atónita.

-Eh... -ella se acercó al otro chico para hablarle por lo bajo-. Creo que está enfadado... Mejor ve yendo y haBLAMOS MAÑANAAAA.

Aumentó la voz debido a que un Tasuku endemoniado la agarró de un mechón, atrayéndola a la casa (escena que ya se ha visto anteriormente).

-A-adiós... -llegó a decir Sou, completamente impresionado por su comportamiento violento para con ella.

Ya dentro de la casa, tanto la chica como el adulto estaban sentados en el sillón, muy lejos el uno del otro. Teru, aterrada por el rey demonio (y sí que lo parecía...) y Kurosaki efectivamente como uno, fumando su cigarro de forma compulsiva.

-Matarás a las plantas... -pudo decir Teru, aunque enseguida se haya dado cuenta de que quizás no era una buena forma de comenzar...

-Mocosa... -musitó, reprimiendo su ira, la cual ella pudo sentir a flor de piel-. ... ¿Estás deseando que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa?

-No realmente... Pero no creo que debas enfadarte tanto...

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Me darás una explicación al respecto pretendiendo que haya un estúpido final feliz ? Qué ingenua eres -se acercó a ella sin cambiar el gesto endiablado.

-Eh... No exactamente... -se alejó unos centímetros-. Pero sí, déjame explicarte.

-... Te escucharé sólo porque estoy a cargo de ti.

-Uf... Ok -suspiró-. Él es un conocido. Hacía tiempo no lo veía y me dijo que vendría a buscarme para charlar.

-¿Cómo te lo dijo?

-A través de una nota... Yo creí que no sería mala idea, así que acepté... Y bueno, estuvo bien. Me puso contenta volver a verlo.

-Ya veo... -se calmó un poco mirando hacia otro lado, aún sin dejar de fumar.

-Pero quiero que sepas que no es un mal chico, por lo que no es necesario que te preocupes -aclaró con seriedad-. Lo conozco y sé que no ha cambiado nada.

Él la observó de reojo, notando en su mirada una lucecita extraña que no había visto antes. Se sintió algo preocupado.

-Si tanto confías en él, entonces no puedo hacer nada. Pero déjame aclararte que lo que me molestó es que no me hayas avisado sobre eso ni dónde ibas a estar. Sabes que eres mi responsabilidad y no deseo tener problemas. ¿Entiendes, estúpida?

-Sí... Lo siento... Lo haré la próxima vez... "Parece que le preocupé mucho..." -dijo y luego pensó con una sonrisa; él la miró con discimulo y luego le lanzó una lata en la cabeza.

-Tráeme una cerveza que esa ya se acabó.

-... ¿Cuándo te quedarás calvo?

-No te quejes, ahora estás en mi departamento.

-¿Cuándo te quedarás doblemente calvo?

**_Y bueno... así terminó_ _este capítulo sin identidad... ö.ö Qué bueno que no tiene voz para quejarse... Le donaría mi nombre, pero sería demasiada desgracia (?) u.u_**

**_Como dije antes, cualquier comentario del capítulo es bienvenido. ¡Okaeri, sí, okaeri! (no sé si tenga que ver, pero esta es como su casa é.eUu cualquier cosa para zafar xD)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Y sí... Acá hay mensajitos entre Teru y DAISY. Los incluí porque... qué sé yo o.o pienso que son importantes_**. **_Ya que hago historias interminables, hay que poner instrumentos, ¿no? D:_**

**_Bueh, les dejo con la continuación ºwº_**

"DAISY

¡Estoy muy contenta! Ayer he vuelto a ver a un amigo de la infancia después de mucho tiempo. Me soprendió saber de él, ni siquiera parece haber cambiado un poco... En su opinión yo si lo he hecho, aunque se haya burlado de mis pobres atributos (T_T) Pero lo arregló diciendo que aún así soy bonita, así que no tengo por qué deprimirme, jaja...

Kurosaki se ha enojado porque no le avisé que iría con él luego de la escuela y tiene razón. Después de todo, han pasado muchas cosas... y sé que se preocupa por mí. Además es estresante tener que estar pendiente de una chiquilla como yo todo el tiempo, peor aún si yo no coopero... ¡Así que la próxima vez le diré sin excepción! Aunque en el fondo siento que él no confía mucho en Erizawa (así se llama él xP), haré que cambie de opinión y vea lo que realmente es.

Bueno, ya debo irme a la escuela o llegaré tarde (( (o') )) ¡Espero que tengas un buen día, DAISY!

PD: Hoy nos juntaremos nuevamente luego de la escuela en el bar Aiko. Parece que se volverá una costumbre, jaja.

PD2: Te envío una fotografía con mi amigo. ¿No nos vemos como yakuzas de cosplay? (^O^)b"

"Buenos días, Teru.

Me alegra que ver a tu viejo amigo te haga feliz. Espero que esta vez no se pierda la conexión y puedan continuar siéndolo por mucho más tiempo.

Lo más bello en ti está en tu interior. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? Por eso debes estar orgullosa de lo que eres.

Creo que Kurosaki lo entenderá siempre y cuando tú respetes su deber de cuidar de ti. Yo también me habría preocupado en su lugar, por eso creo que debes comprenderlo y ayudar a que sea más fácil para él.

Pienso que de todas formas lo haces bastante bien, así que sólo esfuérzate. Recuerda decirle para que no se moleste, ¿ok?

Pásala bien con Erizawa.

PD: Tienes razón. Aún con esa apariencia rebelde te ves muy bonita, Teru."

Kurosaki acababa de responder su mensaje. Ese dichoso reencuentro parecía hacerla feliz, pero no le gustaba creer que sólo le iba a contar al respecto para que no reciba regaños de su parte. Ésta era una de las veces que más le costó mantener al DAISY amable en su respuesta.

Al salir de la habitación vio una notita sobre la mesa la cual decía "Tal como prometí, hoy iré con Erizawa al bar Aiko a comer y tomar algo después de la escuela. Te he dado el nombre por si necesitabas saberlo, pero no nos vayas a acosar, pervertido (-n-) Es broma xP Volveré para preparar la cena (haré curry de nuevo; lo siento, no te enfades (ToT')).

Él dejó el papelito sobre la mesa y salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto ese chico? ¿No debería confiar en Teru, quien parece conocerlo mejor?

De pronto suena el teléfono, el cual él atiende. Parecía ser Riko.

-Tasuka, ¿estás entrando a los datos privados?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Para qué quieres extraer tus datos?

-No te entiendo... Yo no estoy extrayendo nada.

-¿Qué? Aquí dice que es Daisy...

Él cortó y rápidamente salió de su departamento.

Mientras tanto, en un bar estaban Teru y su amigo de la infancia juntos, charlando divertidos.

-Teru, ¿recuerdas cuando tú estabas bajando por las escaleras en la escuela y de repente yo me tropecé, haciendo que tú caigas conmigo y acabáramos los dos en la enfermería?

-Jaja... Pues sí... No fue tan divertido cuando llegué a mi casa...

-Es cierto, yo pensé igual... Pero, nunca supiste por qué fue, ¿cierto?

-¿No era porque pisaste algo tirado en los escalones?

-No... Eso era lo que te quise hacer creer -rió.

-¿Entonces por qué caíste?

-Estaba nervioso...

-¿Por qué nervioso? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque... fue un impulso de querer confesarte mis sentimientos.

-¿Eh? -se asombró ella.

-¿Nunca lo supiste? Me gustabas...

-¿Te...?

En una esquina podía verse a Kurosaki observando. No podía escuchar, pero deseaba acercarse y saber de qué estaban hablando ellos dos. Realmente no le daba buena espina... De esa forma se acercó hacia ellos, quedándose mirando la escena.

-Uhm... -atinó a murmurar Erizawa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Teru; luego se dio la vuelta, viendo a Kurosaki; se sintió algo frustrada-. No debí decirte...

-Pasé por aquí y decidí acercarme. Por cierto, niñata; ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? Deberías volver a hacerme la cena, debo levantarme temprano mañana.

-Pero si son las siete... -se quejó ella.

-Las reuniones de a dos luego de las siete ya se convierte en una cita oficial. ¿Ustedes son esa clase de personas patéticas?

-Eso a ti no te importa -manifestó molesta.

-Jaja... Tu vecino me resulta muy gracioso, Teru.

-Pues a mí más bien me parece un entrometido demoníaco.

-Muévete si no quieres que te golpee en medio del bar.

-Si me golpearas, tendrías problemas -lo acosó, señalándolo.

-Vamos, AHORA.

Su reacción ya no le agradaba a Teru. Se había vuelto demasiado pesado, aunque en el fondo le agradaba. Parecía celoso... pero no quería hacerse ilusiones tampoco.

-Ok... Lo lamento, Erizawa, ya debo irme. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-No te preocupes. Te avisaré en éstos días.

-Bien. ¡Adiós! -se despidió antes de retirarse.

-¡Ah, Kurebayashi!

-¿Si?

-... Aún no quiero olvidar mi intención de aquella vez, así que... me gustaría que tú tampoco lo hicieras.

-...

Tanto Teru como Kurosaki mantuvieron un silencio incómodo pero diferentes entre sí. Ella no deseaba que escuchara eso. Sabía que probablemente no le iría a preguntar (que en realidad era lo que esperaba), pero al mismo tiempo pensaría lo peor... y lo acertado. Él, simplemente tenía curiosidad de saber el significado de esas palabras. Finalmente se retiraron de allí, sin decirse absolutamente nada en el camino.

**_Silencios incómodos... öuö Cómo me gustan... Especialmente cuando yo no estoy ahí Ojalá esté siendo entretenido, al menos eso le pido a estas caritas que están en todas partes... u.u_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_¿Esa es la parte más larga? Pensé que era la más cortita, qué desastre... e.e Nada puedo hacer, es como quedó... D: _**

**_En fin... Lean tranquilos :3_**

"¡Hola, DAISY!

¿Recuerdas que te conté que nos juntaríamos de nuevo en el mismo bar? Bueno, así fue... pero me enteré de algo que me dejó con la boca abierta. A él le gustaba... y por lo que me dijo antes de irme, sospecho que lo sigue haciendo. ¡Su último comentario (que no fue directo, pero hacía entrever algo "extraño") me dejó estupefacta porque Kurosaki estaba ahí! ¿Qué habrá pensado él sobre ello? Espero que no lo mismo que yo... Después de todo, no tendría por qué interesarle esas cosas, ¿cierto? Hablamos del pasado de una "niñata", ¿por qué debería interesarle?

En fin... No sé por qué hablo de ésto (^-^') Espero que no sea molesto para ti leerlo... Pero siempre lo haces, como si estuvieras aquí, escuchándome en persona. Y siento que realmente te importa todo lo que tenga que decirte, así que no tengo por qué inhibirme contigo, DAISY.

Luego sigo escribiendo. ¡Espero que tengas un gran día!

PD: Te diré un secreto... A mí también me gustaba él. ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie, eh! (Jaja...).

"Teru, veo que estás bien. Me alegro mucho.

Me ha dejado algo sorprendido lo que me contaste. Parece que a ti en cierta forma te divierte, siempre ves las cosas positivas de todo.

Ciertamente es algo del pasado, pero ¿qué pasa si ahora continúa sintiendo algo por ti? ¿Se habrá acercado para ver si tiene alguna oportunidad? Tal vez no deba decirte ésto, pero si llega a ser así, piensa bien qué es lo que deseas tú con él. Yo soy como un hermano protector, por lo que no me gustaría que te lastimen, así que intenta conocerlo mejor... Aunque creas que es igual que antes, a veces las personas cambian y sólo puede notarse con el tiempo.

A mí me encanta leerte, es un gran placer que tengo el privilegio de hacer. Por eso ten por seguro que puedes decirme lo que desees y en el momento que quieras.

Disfruta tu día, Teru.

PD: Lo prometo, jamás diré absolutamente nada."

'¿Está seguro que desea borrar el mensaje?

BORRAR'

"Hola, Teru.

Veo que ese chico fue directo. Espero que su relación pueda seguir siendo buena a pesar de todo y que las cosas no cambien, excepto que tú desees otra cosa. Eso lo decidirás tú. Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz.

Puedes contarme lo que quieras siempre; lo sabes ¿verdad?

PD: Prometo no decir nada."

Kurosaki se quedó mirando su celular fijamente. El primer mensaje no parecía ser DAISY, sino Tasuku, por lo que prefirió no enviarlo. El segundo era él, pero un tanto frío. Hoy no podía serlo aunque se esforzase. Estaba preocupado e inseguro.

Teru leyó su mensaje y le resultó extraño. No parecía ser el mismo.

"DAISY... Estás bien, ¿verdad?"

"Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario. Estoy muy bien."

"Ok (^v^) Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, ¡no lo dudes!."

Ese último mensaje sacó una sonrisa en Kurosaki. Era tan tierna, tan cálida... y sentía que podía llegar a perderla. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

A la hora que ella se fue a la escuela, alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento donde Kurosaki tomaba un refresco (hacía calor). Al abrirla resultó ser Erizawa. Su presencia le molestaba, pero no podía hacerlo notar ya que no era más que un vecino de Teru.

-Ella está en la escuela -dijo directamente Tasuku.

-No he venido por ella.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó extrañado.

-Quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí. ¿Puedo pasar?

Kurosaki dudó por un segundo, luego le dio lugar para que entrase y ponerse cómodo. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? -cuestionó él sin comprender.

-Creo que escuchaste lo último que dije, ¿me equivoco?

-No sé de qué hablas -refutó, haciéndose el tonto.

-No hagas como si no lo hubieses hecho, estoy seguro de que escuchaste y que hasta lo entendiste perfectamente.

-¿Y qué si lo hubiese hecho? No me interesa.

-¿De verdad no te importa nada?

-No -mintió.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te robe a tu querida Teru?

Sus palabras lo alertaron. ¿Cómo sabía que la quería?

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora.

-Quiero conseguir que ella esté conmigo.

-Eso no me incumbe. Si quieres hablarlo con alguien, ve a un psicólogo o algo.

-Sí que te incumbe. No quiero que te entrometas.

-No lo haré.

-Sí lo harás... Estás doblemente involucrado con ella, ¿o no?

-¿Eh? "¿Doblemente?... ¿Habla por DAISY?"

-Te descubrí... Estás engañando a Kurebayashi, eso no está bien. Pero no entiendo... ¿tú eres Kurosaki Tasuku o DAISY? Me gustaría que me lo explicaras mejor -se acomodó sonriendo, como si disfrutara de la situación.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo sé.

-Entonces eres tú quien estuvo extrayendo información. No me había equivocado... -dijo enfadado.

-Quizás... Si voy con alguien, lo hago en serio. Es claro que te veo como un rival; uno muy peligroso por cierto... No deberías estar cerca de ella.

- ... -de cierta forma, él tenía razón-. Para tener el poder de inmiscuirte a esa información, no creo que seas alguien digno de decir algo así.

-Jaja... Es cierto, no lo soy. Estamos a mano en eso. Aún así, yo tengo más derechos a estar con ella, como también más oportunidad.

-¿Mh?

-¿Qué pasaría si lo supiese, eh? Estarías perdido. No sabes cómo pueda reaccionar y todo lo que conllevaría el enclarecimiento de tu verdadero "yo".

-No dirás nada... -amenazó reprimiendo sus deseos de golpearlo.

-No lo haré mientras tú te alejes de ella, mientras me dejes el camino libre.

- ... Haz lo que quieras. Yo ya dije que no interferiré en nada, no me importa lo que haga esa niña con su estúpida vida amorosa adolescente.

-Me alegro -sonrió.

-Pero déjame decirte una cosa -agregó con frialdad-. Aunque me aleje, te estaré vigilando. Y no sólo yo, sino que varias personas más. Así que ni te atrevas a hacerle algo, porque no saldrás vivo... ¿has entendido, idiota?

-Lo he entendido -finalizó sin dejar de sonreir y se retiró.

Kurosaki lo observó irse sin moverse de su lugar. Luego tomó con brusquedad un vaso sobre la mesita, tirándola contra la pared. "Maldito... Sabía que no era de fiar...", pensó.

Al rato agarró su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Riko, necesito que vigiles a alguien lo más que puedas.

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues acosando a la gente?

-¡Idiota, hablo en serio! Hay alguien alrededor de Teru que tiene intenciones ocultas. Es el mismo que estuvo sacando información mía de la base de datos.

-¿Quién es?

-El amigo de ella, Erizawa Sou.

-Ah. He hablado con él, no parece una mala persona.

-Ahg... ¿Acaso soy yo el único que ve su verdadero rostro? Pensé que tú ibas a notarlo.

-Logró engañarme, aunque odie admitirlo... Bien, entonces lo vigilaré.

-Dile a Kiyoshi que lo haga también. Tú no podrás hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-Estás muy preocupado por ella, eh...

-Cállate. Sólo hago lo que debo.

-Bueno, bueno... Debo cortar, estoy trabajando. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Y quédate tranquilo que yo me encargaré de ella.

-Bien...

Al cortar se sintió un poco más relajado. Al menos habrían varias personas custodiando a Teru. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacer para que ella tenga cuidado? Él no podía de cerca, si lo hacía debía ser a lo lejos, como al principio... De todas formas, había algo que no quería que cambiara. Ella DEBÍA vivir con él ya que las modificaciones en casa de Riko estaban siendo ejecutadas. Eso hacía que esté más tranquilo...

_**Pongo líneas porque noto que no se separa nada y aveces no se entiende... **_

_**Es agradable cuando Kurosaki se preocupa por Teru, me gusta =D Hago que la pase mal, pobre chico... =/ y bueno xD LO haría yo pero no tengo su popularidad y nunca la tendré ;w; dejando de lado el hecho de que soy mujer... e.e o una cosa indefinida (?)**_

**_(=D?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Pensé en cortarlo en una parte "interesante", como para darle más intriga... pero ¿para qué? Total lo voy a publicar completo xD Además, quedaría muy corto... o.o sería un desperdicio y mucho trabajo para nada _**

_**Acá les va (u.u)/...**_

_**********ºººººººººººººººººººººº****************************ººººººººººººººº****  
**_

Mientras tanto... Teru caminaba junto con su amiga Haruka conversando sobre las tonterías que habían hecho ese día en la escuela. Se despidieron a mitad de cuadra. Ella caminó sola hasta la esquina, y alguien la tomó del brazo, corriéndola hacia él. Obviamente que se asustó, pero al ver quién era, sonrió.

-Oye... No era necesario que me agarraras así, Erizawa.

-Te asusté, ¿verdad? Jaja, eso buscaba.

-Mh... -formó un gesto de molestia en su rostro-. Sí, muy gracioso. Se ve que eso no lo has cambiado.

-¡Nop, soy igual que siempre! (^O^)\/

-Jaja... Qué raro que no me hayas avisado que venías. Ahora tengo que ir a casa.

-Hablemos un rato antes, ¿si? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Ah... -se puso algo intranquila-. Bueno, entonces vamos.

Ella comenzó a caminar directo al bar, pero el la detuvo por el hombro.

-No, no iremos ahí.

-¿A dónde?

-Quisiera ir a un lugar más tranquilo. Acompáñame.

Por alguna razón, Teru dudó un segundo de si ir o no, pero finalmente decidió hacerlo. ¡Era su amigo, por qué desconfiaría! Cuando llegaron, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su casa.

-Qué extraño. Pensé que te habías mudado... -dijo la chica.

-Me mudé por un tiempo con mi padre, pero volví. Mi madre nunca se fue de aquí.

-Ah... -aún notaba que estaba nerviosa aunque no sepa por qué.

-¿Entramos?

-S-sí...

Ya dentro parecía no haber nadie, eso empeoró su intranquilidad.

-Parece que estaremos solos -dijo él.

-Creo que deberías apurarte en decírmelo, de verdad tendré problemas si no vuelvo rápido a casa.

-¿Te presionan? ¿Te tratan mal? Ahora estás viviendo con ese Kurosaki, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabés? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Ha venido a hablar conmigo hoy.

-¿Él te habló?

-Sí... No fue muy amable. Creo que no quiere que nos veamos. No entiendo por qué si somos amigos... Me trató muy mal -mintió, demostrando un gesto de descepción.

-"¿De verdad hizo algo así?" ¿Qué te dijo ese demonio?

-Que si me acercaba a ti me mataría... Debo admitir que me dio miedo, jaja...

-Maldito Kurosaki... ¡Ya verá lo que pasará cuando vuelva!

-Está bien, Teru... No me gustaría que tuvieses problemas con él.

-Pero...

-Déjalo así, yo igual vendré contigo. Eres mi amiga -le sonrió.

-Ok... -devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Ah, cierto... ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Sobre eso... ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el bar?

-Sí... -afirmó con inquietud.

-Por si no lo entendiste... aún siento cosas por ti, Kurebayashi -acercándose a ella con una mirada muy profunda-. Por eso no quiero perder esta oportunidad otra vez... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Salir? ¿Ser novios? -no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su confesión.

-Sí...

-Pues... -miró hacia abajo y pensó inmediatamente en Kurosaki; ella lo amaba a él y consideraba a Erizawa sólo como un amigo a quien apreciaba mucho... no podía aceptarlo-. Lo la...

-No digas eso -la interrumpió, apoyando su dedo índice sobre sus labios-. No dejaré que respondas algo así... Vas a aceptarme sí o sí.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que te gusta Kurosaki, pero él no es la persona indicada para ti. Es peligroso, muy peligroso... ¿No lo sabías?

Teru se alejó de él algo molesta.

-¿Por qué hablas así?

-Porque lo investigué. No puedo dejar que cualquier persona se te acerque.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Kurosaki?

-Tengo pruebas de que hace acciones ilegales a través de la web... Es bueno ocultándose, pero lo he descubierto. Mi padre sabe sobre esas cosas y me ha ayudado.

Se mantuvo callada por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo sé que no son mentiras?

-No lo son. Te he dicho que tengo las pruebas. Sabes lo que pasaría si llegara a mostrar eso a la policía, ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó pensando friamente sobre ésto sin esconder su preocupación.

-Es muy fácil lo que debes hacer para evitar que algo pase... -aclaró él-. Si tú aceptas ser mi novia y olvidarte de ese tipo, todo estará tranquilo.

-Entonces lo que me dijiste antes era mentira. Eres una basura... -susurró enojada.

-No no, te equivocas... Ésto lo hago por tu bien y porque te amo. Y es de verdad -su rostro sí demostraba sus sentimientos, pero no sus acciones; ella no podía confiar en él como antes... aún así, no deseaba dar una respuesta todavía.

-Déjame pensarlo -respondió al fin con recelo.

-Muy bien... -se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo-. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con la decisión.

-¿Qué hacés? Te he dicho que iba a pensarlo -dijo, intentando zafarse.

-Tómalo como una pequeña prueba de mi amor por ti...

Le tomó el otro brazo, llevándola hacia la pared. Ella intentaba apartarlo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. En cuanto empezó a sentir sus labios por el cuello, comenzó a gritar por ayuda e instantáneamente... como si pudiese escucharlo, Kurosaki entró a la habitación yendo hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello de la remera.

-¡¿Qué hacés, maldito pervertido? -exclamó con una ira bien marcada en su cara.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? -preguntó el otro joven con tranquilidad.

-... Eso no te importa. ¿Qué intentabas hacerle? No eres más que un idiota.

Teru tenía la mirada perdida, enfocándola en ambos. No decía absolutamente nada.

-¿Ves lo que te digo, Teru? Él sólo intenta separarnos.

-¡Cállate, inútil! Lo único que quieres es hacerle esta clase de cosas...

-Déjalo, Kurosaki -ordenó ella con frialdad.

-¿Eh? -exclamó, sin comprender su reacción-. ¿No te ha molestado lo que acabó de intentar contigo?

-No importa. Vamos -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

-Niña estúpida... -manifestó, intentando comprenderla; luego dirigió su vista asesina hacia él-. Yo te dije claramente que no le intentaras hacer nada... pero no cumpliste, por lo que yo tampoco lo haré.

-Entonces le voy a decir.

-Atrévete y morirás.

-Mhj... Teru lo pensará y en cuanto me responda, estarás acabado. En ese momento deberás desaparecer de su vida por completo.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-No voy a explicártelo. Vete al infierno -se fue de allí sin decir nada más.

En el auto ambos permanecieron en silencio. Teru estaba más taciturna que antes. Kurosaki habla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy.

-... ¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿Con qué?

-Con él. No ha actuado bien.

-Nada.

Otra vez volvió el silencio incómodo. Teru sabía lo que le diría y exactamente eso era lo que Kurosaki tenía en mente hacía un rato: poder decirlo.

-Creo que sería mejor que no lo vuelvas a ver.

-¿Por qué crees que no debería hacerlo?

-¿De verdad quieres seguir viéndolo luego de lo que acaba de hacer?

-Es mi amigo.

-Ya no es un amigo. Es claro que no te ve de esa manera. Sólo quiere usarte.

-De todas formas es mi amigo.

-Estúpida, ¿por qué no piensas más en ti? ¿Qué es lo que hará la próxima vez, eh? ¿Regalarte flores? Jah, estás loca, ilusa... Deja de hacer tonterías y de actuar imprudentemente, ¡no puedes dejar que yo esté en todas partes para cuidarte!

- ... -se ruborizó.

-"Mira las tonterías que me haces decir..." -pensó él, completamente sonrojado.

-Eso me recuerda... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

-... Riko me lo dijo.

-¿Me estás vigilando?

-Ella te está vigilando, no yo. Y me llamó. Eso es todo.

-Fuiste rápido...

-Estaba cerca de allí.

-... Gracias.

Él no contestó, pero de todas formas Teru sonrío, ahora más sonrojada a pesar de que se sentía extraña por lo que ese día había pasado. Él era quien la vigilaba y quien se preocupaba más por ella, más que nadie. Pero... se sentía triste porque sabía que la mejor opción era aceptar sus palabras. No podía dejar que Kurosaki estuviese en peligro, aunque no supiese qué tan cierto sea.

********ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº************************ººº*************

_**Kurosaki se hace el idiota y bien se da cuenta ella sus verdaderas intenciones, ¡muajaaa! (?)** **No sé si yo lo haré muy obvio o qué... ü.u En fin... no importa o.o Si tienen algo que comentar, adelante =D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hora de publicar pequeñas partecitas =D Las otras eran muy largas, pero como ahora viene todo un choclo de sucesos juntos, mejor lo hago así o.o como para que no sea muy denso leer... Se vuelve interminable _**

**_El capítulo =D ¡Ya casi termina, no se angustien, de verdad! .U_**

**_***********º****************ººººººººººººººººººº*******************ºº***  
_**

"DAISY.

No sé qué hacer... Mi amigo ha cambiado. Lo que te dije ayer, era efectivamente así. Él sigue enamorado de mí, pero sus sentimientos lo hacen hacer cosas extrañas... Si no fuera por Kurosaki, no sé qué hubiese pasado. Parece que me vigila. En parte agradezco que lo haga, pero en otra... no estoy segura.

Necesito que me guíes, DAISY. Él sabe cosas sobre Kusoraki que podrían traerle problemas legales. Eso me ha dicho. Dijo que tiene pruebas, pero no sé si creerle ya que no me ha mostrado nada. Si no acepto ser su novia, podría decirle a la policía... Estoy perdida, no soporto una presión semejante. Pero... creo que aceptaré serlo. Prefiero prevenir antes que algo se desate.

Al mismo tiempo... me siento extraña porque si eso fuese cierto, Kurosaki no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Me doy cuenta de que en realidad él no me dice nada sobre lo que hace, casi no me cuenta de él... Es un misterio para mí. Creo que... eso me pone triste... Pero no me animo a preguntarle o hablarle sobre eso. Prefiero evitar tocar ese tema, quizás no desee hablarlo o sea algo que pretende esconder por algún motivo. Aún así, sé que puedo creer en él.

¿Cuánto se puede confiar en alguien quien creíste haber conocido toda tu vida? ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto una persona? Ahora le tengo miedo... pero aún así yo lo aprecio, porque sé que en el fondo no es malo. ¿Está bien que crea eso, DAISY? ¿Soy muy ingenua?

Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Aunque no pueda verte, ni tocarte, ni siquiera escuchar tu voz... sé que nunca me dejarás ni traicionarás. Eres en quien más confío. Siempre lo haré..."

"Teru.

Lamento todo lo que estás pasando. No conozco a tu amigo, pero si tú sientes que es una buena persona, entonces debe serlo. Quizás debas ayudarlo a que esa parte que se desvió en él vuelva a su rumbo. Creo que necesita un empujón.

Sobre presionarte, creo que se está sobrepasando. No tienes por qué aceptar eso. Pienso que si tiene que ver con Kurosaki, deberías contarle. Si quieres preguntarlo, no creo que se moleste. Si es quien te puede proteger de cerca, debería ser un poco más abierto contigo.

Las personas son impredecibles, Teru... Y creo que no cambian porque sí. Algo las hace hacerlo... una experiencia, unas palabras... Sólo hay que intentar comprenderlas; cuando sientan que alguien lo hace, aunque sea una, podrán ser capaces de sacar todo aquello que le estén haciendo mal por dentro... ¿No crees?

Yo siempre estaré contigo, protegiéndote. Nunca, NUNCA te traicionaré, Teru.

DAISY"

"¿De verdad nunca le traicionaré..?", pensó, sabiendo perfectamente que probablemente lo esté haciendo... Porque ella no sabe que en realidad él es DAISY.

Fuera de eso, no le sorprendió que le contara sobre sus métodos ilegales. Parece no ser de ese tipo de personas que cumplen con sus promesas. Pero no le gusta su actitud con ella, eso de andar extorcionándola... De esta manera, no faltará mucho para que le cuente la verdad si es que Teru le pregunta al respecto... Tal como dijo DAISY, lo mejor sería que a quien le preguntase sea a él, Kurosaki. Eso lo decidirá ella misma.

Sin esperar más, tomó su ordenador y comenzó a investigar sobre el joven. Iba a encontrar información de él como sea. Se dedicó toda la noche a hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos tomaban el desayuno tranquilamente. Era sábado, por lo que no debía ir a la escuela. Teru lo miraba de vez en cuando, como queriendo decir algo. Él se dio cuenta de eso.

-Oye, deja de mirarme así. Si quieres decirme algo, suéltalo ya -exclamó molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? -se sobresaltó.

-Me doy cuenta de que algo tienes. Ya, escúpelo, me pones de los nervios...

-Uhm... Bueno...

-¿Y...? Pareces una idiota así -la apresuró, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Jhm! -lo miró enojada-. Olvídalo, mejor me voy.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, sanguijuela? -la detuvo tomándola de la cabeza- Me lo dirás o no saldrás nunca más en tu vida a menos que sea para ir a la escuela.

-¡Ya ya, lo diré lo diré!

-Bien... -la soltó-. ¿Entonces?

-Bueno...

Suena el teléfono de Kurosaki, quien lo mira molesto.

-Atiende, luego te digo -dijo la muchacha.

-Ah... Te quedas aquí -ordenó.

-Lo prometo -alzando su mano, acentuando su promesa.

Tomó el teléfono finalmente.

-¿Si?... -En ese momento, Teru notó un cambio en su rostro, como si se hubiese puesto tenso-. Voy para allá enseguida.

Al cortar y mirar a la chica, él intentó discimularlo. Fue hacia ella.

-Luego me dices. Ahora debo irme.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó con preocupación.

Tasuku se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir la miró para darle una respuesta.

-Nada. No vayas a salir de aquí, ¿escuchaste? Cierra todo y no abras a nadie. Ponte a jugar con tus muñecas o algo.

-Jugaré con tus artefactos hentai.

-Y yo jugaré contigo a ver qué tan rápido se prende fuego una persona.

-Uh... -le dio un escalofrío al pensarlo-. En ese caso me portaré bien.

Diciendo ésto, Teru hace una pose militar. El joven le dio una última ojeada y salió. Al hacerlo, el gesto de Teru cambió por completo a uno de pesar. Tomó su celular, abriendo un mensaje. Parecía ser de Erizawa.

"Me contestarás hoy sea como sea. Si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que sucederá, Kurebayashi... Te quiero (L)"

Pensó detenidamente en qué podría contestarle. Su mensaje sonaba tan irónico... ¿Cómo podía escribir "te quiero" luego de presionarla tanto? ¿Eso realmente era amor?

De repente tocan la puerta, cosa que la asustó. El malvado de Kurosaki le había dicho que no atendiera y sabía perfectamente que no sería conveniente hacerlo. Así que se quedó allí, escuchando el timbre, cada vez más alargado e intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme! -gritó del otro lado un joven con voz suave pero con pequeños matices agresivos.

Ella no le contestó nada durante un buen rato. Ya comenzaba a caer sudor de su frente, pero tenía que perdurar de esa manera hasta que se fuera. Parecía que al fin se había librado de él, así que se relajó. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada. El chico comenzó a abrir la puerta con una llave.

-¿Qué...? ¿De dónde lo ha conseguido...?

Como dejándose llevar por un impulso, fue corriendo a esconderse a la pieza más cercana sin siquiera darse cuenta que se trataba de la de Kurosaki. La luz estaba apagada; por supuesto, no podía ver nada de lo que había adentro. Escuchó pasos en el living.

_********ºººººººººººººººººººº**************ºººººººººººººººººººº******************_

_**Efectivamente entró al cuarto de Kurosaki, aunque no se vea nada (u.u)/ Ya se imaginarán todo lo que puede pasar ahí, además de descubrir supuestos artefactos perversos (?)**_

_**Sigan leyendo si no se aburrieron todavía é.eU  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Se supone que había terminado en que Teru había entrado al cuarto de Kurosaki sin darse cuenta y el otro acosador andaba en la casa, buscándola... Re bien resumo xD**_

_**Lean :B**_

_***********ººººººººººººººº******************ººººººººººººººººº*********************  
**_

-¿Dónde te has escondido? Sal, sabes que no te haré nada... No entiendo por qué me tienes tanto miedo.

Tenía razón... ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo? Es su amigo. Sabe que no es malvado. Personas más oscuras ha conocido en todo este tiempo y supo cómo comportarse calmadamente, pero esta vez... actuaba como una chiquilla. De esa manera, tomó el valor suficiente e intentó salir, pero parecía que algo la trababa. "¿Qué sucede...?", pensó.

-¿Intentas salir? ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? -dijo Erizawa, quien parecía ser el causante de su imposibilidad.

-Claro que quiero salir. ¡No soy cobarde!

-Sé que no eres cobarde. Pero... yo no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-¿Qué..?

-¿Sabes dónde estás?

La chica miró a su alrededor sin poder ver nada más que una ventana con las cortinas entreabiertas. Desde allí sólo pudo notar parte del paisaje de la calle. Según lo que pudo captar, el lugar donde se encontraba era el cuarto de Kurosaki... "Me matará si se entera que estuve aquí...".

-¿Te diste cuenta ya? ¿Por qué no enciendes la luz?

-No lo haré.

-Vamos... así descubrirás todo de él. ¿No te interesa saber?

Era cierto, ella quería saber sobre la persona que amaba profundamente... pero ¿cómo hacer algo que él no quiere? No era esa clase de chica.

-Yo no voy a faltarle el respeto.

-¡Por favor! Él lo está haciendo contigo. No entiendo por qué crees que es tan bueno, ¡es un mentiroso!

-¡Cállate, tú no lo conoces! -se enfureció.

-¿Y tú sí? Puedo asegurarte que lo conozco mejor...

Los ojos de la muchacha, ahora algo debilitada, comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas debido a la bronca de escuchar la verdad que tanto le dolía ver...

-Si me das tu respuesta ahora, ésto se olvidará. Podrás ser feliz conmigo y te protegeré. No necesitarás más a ese estúpido.

-Creo que deberías darte vuelta, idiota.

Esa voz... ¡era Kurosaki! Las lágrimas cayeron, pero se sintió aliviada de escucharlo. Había llegado por fin.

-Pensé que te habías ido... Llegaste muy temprano -manifestó el otro muchacho.

-... Córrete -luego de esas palabras, se escuchó como si algo chocara contra una mesa, rompiendo varios objetos; luego la puerta se abrió y un brazo sacó a Teru de la habitación-. ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? Te he dicho que no lo hicieras.

-No he mirado...

-Si alguien te dice que no debes hacer tal cosa en casa ajena, es porque no debes, ¿acaso no entiendes, idiota?

-¡Te he dicho que no miré nada!

Su reacción, mezclada con sus llantos, estremeció a Kurosaki. Miró fijamente al otro chico con unos ojos reflejando el más puro odio.

-¿Qué le has hecho...?

-Nada... Mejor pregúntate eso a ti mismo.

Las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca lo alteraron, empujándolo violentamente contra la pared.

-¡¿Crees que con una amenaza vas a ganarme, estúpido? ¡Ya deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y hazlo como deberías!

-Mhj... Teru... ¿Quieres saber sobre él?

-... -ella no deseaba responder nada en ese momento.

-Cállate... ¿Tú qué sabes? -ordenó Tasuku casi fuera de control.

-Este hombre en quien tanto confias no es más que...

-No quiero saberlo -lo interrumpió ella.

-¿Qué?

-Si él no es quien me lo va a contar, no deseo saberlo. Así que simplemente mantente callado.

-...

Aquel hombre tan violento sentía tal admiración por ella en ese momento que no podía cerrar su boca. Rápidamente reaccionó.

-Bien... Tu amenaza ya no sirve y, por lo tanto, tu diversión se ha terminado, tonto. Pero déjame decirte que la mía recién comienza... Unos conocidos han investigado sobre ti y tu padre. Están involucrados en una empresa falsa que estafa a miles de personas.

-Ahg... Eres bueno...

-Debiste saber eso antes de contactar conmigo... Déjame continuar, estoy disfrutando esto a cada segundo... ¿Sabes lo que es ésto? -sacó su celular y marcó un número-. Es el número que me llevará directamente con la policía. ¿Qué pasaría si accidentalmente aprieto este botón, eh? Yo me reiré, ¿y tú?

-¿L-lo harás...?

-Por supuesto que lo haré... y te aseguro que estaré contigo todo el tiempo para verte caer en tu propio juego -lo amenazó con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Maldito... ¡Hazlo si quieres, ella de todas formas me va a responder! ¡Kurebayashi, dime! ¡Por favor, sé mi novia! De verdad te amo... mucho...

-Deja de decir tonterías -lo soltó-. ¿En serio crees que amas a esta mocosa? ¿Por qué no piensas un poco lo que dices y lo coordinas con lo que haces?

-¡No subestimes mis sentimientos!

-... Mira. Yo no sé sobre esas cosas, pero por lo que veo, lo que tú sientes no es amor, sino obsesión. Eso es... diferente. Amar es dejar que la otra persona sea libre y sólo desees su felicidad. Por eso, piensas en su bienestar e intentas protegerla para que no se derrumbe... esté contigo, sola u con otro, no importa... Así que ¿tú crees que estás pensando más en ella que en ti? ¿crees que estás enamorado?

La muchacha de quien se centraba la conversación quedó conmovida y se ruborizó debido a sus palabras. ¿Ese era Kurosaki?

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo has sentido? -preguntó Erizawa.

-... Por sentido común tal vez... no lo sé -miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incómodo.

-Erizawa... -se acercó ella más tranquila y con una sonrisa gracias a las palabras de aquel chico a quien adoraba con su vida-. Sé que tú eres una gran persona. No estoy segura de qué es lo que te haya hecho actuar de esa forma, pero sea lo que sea, pasará. Es parte del pasado... yo no me iré a ningún lado. Si se pudiese, sería tu amiga para siempre. Sólo... no dejes de ser aquel chico divertido con quien compartí tantas travesuras. De esa forma, yo era feliz... porque te veía feliz a ti.

La miraba emocionado, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Se tiró al suelo y agachó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Kurebayashi... Perdóname, por favor...

-Está bien, no estoy enfadada. Me alegra que lo hayas entendido -sonrió y rápidamente le fue correspondido; Kurosaki miraba desde un rincón con una sonrisa algo oculta y se fue de la habitación. "Él ya es inofensivo", pensó.

**_************ººººººººººººººººººº*******************ººº*****************_**

**_Ehm... Bueno, terminó la "acción", pero... el próximo y último capítulo tiene lo que ustedes esperaban (?) o tal vez no...=o Bueno, deben leerlo, porque sé que querían romance y mentalmente (si es que no lo expresaron en reviews) estaban insultándome (?) .Uu Lamento no ser tan cursi ü.ü pero habrá algo así (a mi estilo, claro), lo prometo (=D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_El último capítulo y los libero de la tortura =D_**

**_Les dejo leer tranquilos lo poco que queda (es muy poco enserio )_**

**_***************ºººººººººº*******************º***************ºº*  
_**

Al día siguiente ambos desayunaban. Teru parecía más contenta de lo normal.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Me enferma verte así -se quejó él mientras leía el periódico.

-¿Por qué te pones tan atento conmigo en las mañanas? ¿Te gusta mi rostro cuando recién me levanto? A que sí, eh (^3^)

-¿No has escuchado la parte que dije "me enferma verte así"? Tú gastarás el dinero del otorrinolaringólogo.

-Otorri... -intentó copiarle.

-No te esfuerces, mocosa. El día recién comienza y aún deberás usarlo un poco más -dijo, golpeando suavemente su cabeza.

-A que lo uso más que tú -desafió molesta.

-Ah ¿de verdad? -sonrió con ironía.

-¡Sí! (òno)/

-Pues qué ilusa eres.

-¿Ilusa yo? ¿Me recuerdas quién habló de esta forma?: -hizo pose de poeta y cambió la voz a una más grave, intentando imitarle- "El amor es como el cielo azul: su color te cautiva por completo y crees poder tocarlo con tus manos, pero nunca sabes cómo se siente realmente porque está tan lejos de ti..."

-¡Yo no dije eso y además no tiene sentido, idiota!

-¡Sí que lo tiene! No puedes captar una metáfora, já...

-Estoy seguro que ni lo has pensado antes de decirlo. Pobre de ti.

-Pobre de mí, claro... "El amor es..." ¡AUCH! -gritó debido a un golpe proveniente del chico enfadado a su lado.

-¿Puedes callarte? Quiero leer tranquilo.

-¿No puedo sentirme cautivada por tu romanticismo? Una vez que me sorprendes... -agachándose en un rincón deprimente.

-¡No fue romanticismo! Diablos, simplemente debí quedarme callado...

-Ay, ¿por qué? ¡Me gustó de verdad! -le sonrió enérgicamente, lo que provocó que él se ruborise.

-Deja de decir tonterías...

Teru se acercó a él, quitándole el diario.

-¡Aaah! ¡Pervertido! Estás viendo "esa" parte...

-¡Dámelo! ¿Y qué si lo veo? ¡Soy adulto y tú una niña mocosa que sólo sabe molestar! -se quejó, intentando quitarle el diario, pero ella lo apartaba.

-¿Llamarás a esta Kiriko o tal vez a Chizuru?

-Quizás llame a un boxeador para que te use como bolsa de papas -la amenazó con su particular gesto maléfico.

-Te verá más sucultento a...

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, el forcejeó produjo que Kurosaki cayera sobre Teru. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sorprendidos. Luego de unos segundos donde sus corazones se mantuvieron latiendo a mil por hora, él comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios. Teru, al darse cuenta de ello, empezó a cerrar los ojos por instinto. Pero antes de llegar a tocarlos, a unos milímetros de ella,Tasuku cayó en la realidad, abrió enormemente los ojos y se apartó rápidamente.

-¿Eh...? -pudo decir la muchacha al darse cuenta de que se había alejado.

-¡Aaajajaja! ¡Qué idiota! ¡¿Creíste que haría algo tan estúpido? ¡Jajaja! Mejor me voy a ver mis revistas porno y no perder mi tiempo con una mocosa como tú.

En cuanto dijo ésto, se fue volando hacia su cuarto. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y tapó su rostro, el cual estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza... "¿Qué diablos estuve a punto de hacer...?". Luego se tiró al suelo, hasta poder tranquilizar su corazón, que parecía estar por saltar de su lugar.

Desde que él se fue, la chica continuó de la misma manera, anonadada y completamente colorada, sin comprender qué había pasado... "¿Estuvo a punto de besarme...?", pensó en estado de shock.

-Jajaja... Pero qué tonta... Dijo que fue una broma. Él jamás haría una cosa así de verdad -sonrió y luego se reincorporó, estirándose-. Bueno, mejor paso por la casa de Erizawa y luego me voy a comprar el almuerzo... Espero que no le moleste que haga curry de nuevo...

Una revista terminó chocando contra la cabeza de Teru.

-¡No hagas curry otra vez! ¡Hace tres días que preparas lo mismo! -se quejó desde su habitación.

-¡Pues cocínate tú!

-¿Quién es la mucama aquí y de quién es el departamento?

-¿De quién será la cabeza que prontamente se volverá calva?

-¡Mocosa!

-¡Pervertido!

"... Aún siendo así de amargado y pervertido... En el fondo es muy tierno y cálido... ¿Verdad, DAISY?"

**_*******º***********ºººººººººººººººº**********************ººººººººººº****************_**

**_Y bueno... Así acabó xD ¿Esperaban algo mejor? ¿Algo más osado, romántico, cursi, besuqueable? Perdón Sé que ni un abrazo puse... ;w; pero bueno ù.u No puedo imaginarme bien un beso... ºwº prefiero ver el original y no que pase por mi cabeza D: Ustedes si quieren cambienlo mentalmente... .U_**

**_Sólo queda despedirme (dentro de esta historia, claro). Gracias por leer =D Y si pueden, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre la historia. Si no son muy positivas, no hay problema, quiero leerlas igual y yo las entenderé... porque sé que me falta muuucho u.u Una de las cosas que más me interesa leer entre otras, es qué tanto parecido tienen con los personajes originales. Quería hacerlo lo más exactos posibles, pero no sé si me han salido ºwºU Agradecería muchísimo saber lo que ustedes piensan al respecto ó.o_**

**_Nuevamente, gracias ^^ y espero poder publicar otro más y no haberlos defraudado con éste =DU Porque no es bonito "desperdiciar el tiempo" en una historia sin gracia En fin... u.ú Bye, lectores fanfictioneros ºwº_**


End file.
